powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 12: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai
is the twelfth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the second part of a two-part tribute to Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, which began with The Serious Rebellion. Synopsis Joe goes off to face Barizorg alone in an attempt to make him remember his past as Kaoru assists the Gokaigers in their fight against the Zangyack Empire. Plot When Joe mysterious leaves, the other crew members worry about their crewmate as Captain Marvelous tells them to leave him be as he is confident that he'll return. Remembering the events that led to him leaving the Zangyack and Cid, Joe finds Barizorg's sword as the cyborg arrives to reclaim his weapon. Though he heard the truth about his origins, Barizorg refuses and defeats Joe before taking his leave as the pirate sees his friend is truly dead. On the Gokai Galleon, Kaoru learns how Joe became a pirate before Deratsueigar returns to Earth to carry on Warz Gill's orders to slaughter the Gokaigers for hurting him. Though Kaoru offers to help, Marvelous turns her down as he and others fight the Gormin and Sugormin with the power of various Sentai warriors before Deratsueigar defeats them. After having an realization, Joe arrives to help after Kaoru gives him a Secret Disc to even the odds. The gathered team assume the forms of the Shinkengers to battle Deratsueigar, with Shinken Blue using the Secret Disc to fight with two Shinkenmaru before the pirates finish Deratsueigar off with Gokai Slash. Enlarged, Deratsueigar proceeds to destroy the city before overpowering Gao GokaiOh. However, using the Shinkenger Keys, Gao GokaiOh reforms into Shinken GokaiOh. After taking down an entire platoon of Sugormin, Shinken GokaiOh destroys Deratsueigar. Later, their Captain collapses from starvation as everyone else carries him to a place to eat while Joe says it is good to be home under his breath. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Guaranteed Showy Samurai: **Gokai Red - RyuuRanger, Bouken Red, HurricaneRed, Shinken Red **Gokai Blue - Shinken Blue **Gokai Yellow - Yellow Mask, MegaYellow, AbareYellow, Shinken Yellow **Gokai Green - Midorenger, OhGreen, Green Sai, Shinken Green **Gokai Pink - DenziPink, Pink Flash, TimePink, Shinken Pink *Until Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates, this episode contains the largest number of teams used in a Gokai Change in a single episode of the series: thirteen total. **Ironically, Ahim repeats all of her transformations in both episodes (outside the Shinkenger one). *All of the Gokai Changes during the barrage early in the episode utilize characters with similar personalities. **Reds: Gutsy **Yellows: Tomboyish **Greens: Child-like **Pinks: Serious Gokaiger Ep. 12 - RyuuRanger.jpg|RyuuRanger Gokaiger Ep. 12 - Bouken Red.jpg|Bouken Red Gokaiger Ep. 12 - HurricaneRed.jpg|HurricaneRed Gokaiger Ep. 12 - Yellow Mask.jpg|Yellow Mask Gokaiger Ep. 12 - MegaYellow.jpg|MegaYellow Gokaiger Ep. 12 - AbareYellow.jpg|AbareYellow Gokaiger Ep. 12 - Midorenger.jpg|Midorenger Gokaiger Ep. 12 - OhGreen.jpg|OhGreen Gokaiger Ep. 12 - Green Sai.jpg|Green Sai Gokaiger Ep. 12 - DenziPink.jpg|DenziPink Gokaiger Ep. 12 - Pink Flash.jpg|Pink Flash Gokaiger Ep. 12 - TimePink.jpg|TimePink Gokaiger 12 - Shinkenger.png|Shinkenger Elements/Homages to Shinkenger *Like the previous episode, the title of this episode is entirely in kanji. This time, though, the key word is also part of the title of the series: "samurai". *The battle between Joe and Barizorg is reminiscent of the rivalry between Takeru Shiba (Shinken Red) and Juzo Fuwa, a fallen warrior who now continues to fight by the blade though his life has become altered by working for the villains. *Like the final battle of Shinkenger, Kaoru offers her assistance to the Gokaigers through a Secret Disk of the clan; however the disk she gives is the "Double" disk that Tanba gave to the team during their last battle with Dokoku Chimatsuri. **In both scenarios, Kaoru is no longer able to fight before the others head to combat: in Shinkenger, it's because of the massive damage she took during a failed attempt to defeat Dokoku; in Gokaiger, it's due to losing her own power in the Legend War. *The [[Act 12: The Very First Super Samurai Combination|equivalent Shinkenger episode]] was the first episode the team gains a powerful combination, just like the Gokaigers gain their own. *Normally, if the monster is going to be assisted by Sugormin in the giant battle, he's accompanied by three who are grown with them; in this case, instead, a multitude of them arrive after he's grown, similar to the giant Nanashi in Shinkenger. *GaoLion is the mecha used to make Shinken Gokaioh rather than one of the Origami. Ironically, the owner of the GaoLion's Power Rangers counterpart Cole Evans is played by Ricardo Medina, Jr., who would go on to play Deker from Shinkenger's Power Rangers counterpart Power Rangers Samurai, which aired the same year as Gokaiger. Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 33, . *'Viewership': 5.4% *This time, when the Action Commander, in this case Deratsueigar, grows, rather than the usual three Sugormin, dozens of giant Sugormin appear, though the team manage to stop them with the new formation, Shinken GokaiOh. *The next time trailer attached to the previous episode shows the Gokaigers bar Red wielding the individual weapons of their Shinkenger counterparts following their Gokai Change. Ultimately, however, this was removed from the final cut of this episode. *A promo for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle same as the one seen in the previous episode, was shown at the end of the episode's initial broadcast. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Ep. 9: Lion, Run, Ep. 10: Card Game, Ep. 11: The Serious Rebellion and Ep. 12: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai. It was released on September 21, 2011. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 3, DVD cover GokaiVol03-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 12 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:tribute episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa